


The Sterek Reality/Fantasy Series

by HPFangirl71



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Rimming, Scratching, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Stiles has fantasized about Derek but its never been anything quite like this before. Story written for the LJ group beacon_hills. It was actually based off a drabble I wrote for another group and I just expanded it out cuz I wanted to explore the dynamic behind the scenario more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reality Trumps Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Story contains a Slash pairing. Do Not Flame Please!!

**Reality Trumps Fantasy by HPFangirl71**

“What to hell were you thinking?” Derek growls out as he slams Stiles’ body against the car door.

Stiles is visibly shaken, I mean who wouldn’t be when confronted by some huge guy screaming just inches from your face but he refuses to let it show.

“What’s your problem, Derek? I mean I know it’s that time of the month but…” Stiles retorts.

His witty sarcasm only fuels the other man’s anger.

“I texted you to get a hold of Scott last night and instead you show up at the house! It’s a full moon, Stiles, so again, what were you thinking?”

Derek’s tirade continues. Stiles is almost certain the red within his eyes is supposed to be frightening but all he can think is how incredibly hot Derek Hale looks right now. Yeah, so what; Stiles has had a few fantasies about the big bad Alpha but it’s nothing he’d ever voice aloud for fear Derek would really bite his head off.

“Look, Scott’s too caught up in this whole breakup with Alison to realize the world’s still turning; I just thought you might need some help.” Stiles replies as he tries to push free of the steel tight grip upon his arms.

Derek lets go of him and backs up just a few steps but the disbelief in his eyes is clearly visible.

“Help…? You thought you could help? You thought you could come help me contain several very out of control werewolves during a full moon? Are you an idiot? Jackson and Erica alone don’t have enough control to keep from killing you, let alone the new beta’s I’ve just bitten. What did you think you’d be able to do?”

“I don’t know, I didn’t really think it through.” Stiles, squeaks out lamely.

Derek laughs, yes, the man just laughed at him. It’s crazy how that sound can be the most embarrassing, yet sexiest sound Stiles has ever heard, all at the same time. The embarrassment wins out in the end and Stiles finds himself becoming defensive.

“Look, why do you even care anyways? What, afraid your conscience won’t be able to take my untimely death or were you afraid I’d somehow get bitten and survive. Yeah, maybe that’s it, you’re just afraid you’ll get stuck with me in your pack!”

“It’s not that at all. It’s… ah hell, you wouldn’t understand.” Derek says with a shrug as he backs off even more.

“Oh, really… try me.” Stiles blurts out stubbornly.

“Look, Stiles, I can’t” 

“Can’t or won’t?”

He sees a look of uneasiness in Derek’s eyes and he just wants to shake the man. He wants him to realize he can trust him, with whatever secrets he might hold. He watches as Derek seems to make his decision, he’s half turned away but then sighs loudly and turns back to stare at Stiles for just a moment.

It’s only a split second before wolf boy’s lips are mashed against Stiles’ mouth. It takes him by surprise but still he’s able to respond, to let those sweet lips mesh in tandem with his own. Derek tastes like danger upon his tongue and Stiles wants more… so much more. He can feel the sting of sharp claws pressing into the back of his neck and his left hip but he doesn’t dare to pull away. It’s not because he’s afraid, no this is the most exhilarating feeling Stiles has ever felt in his entire life and his fear is only that it’ll end far too soon.

Because this is more than just mere fantasy playing out…

This is Derek Hale’s body caging his up against the side of the jeep. The man’s lips are hungry and seeking against his mouth. And Stiles can feel the hard outline of the guy’s prick pressing into the front of his jeans with desire. Oh yes, this is way better than fantasy and Stiles still wants more… 

He wants more of Derek’s rough tongue and strong hands against his flesh. He needs more of the man’s dark hair wrapped tightly within his grip as he surrenders to kiss after kiss. Reality is so much better than any fucking fantasy he’s ever had and for that, Stiles is admittedly grateful. 

So he sighs contentedly within the crook of Derek’s neck as he listens to the man growl possessively into his ear. Something about how he might have lost him and he’s never to do something that stupid ever again. He can feel the scrape of nails against the small of his back and all it proves is what he’s hoped and dreamed for a really long time. That Derek Hale wants and needs him, the otherwise useless human. He wants and needs him, Stiles Stilinski.

And again… reality completely trumps any damn fantasy he’ll ever create within any scope of his imagination and Stiles still yearns for more.


	2. Fantasies Can't Be Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has changed between Stiles and Derek but is it all fantasy or for real?
> 
> Oh and yes, there will be more of this. This drabble that became a oneshot has now become a series... its taken on a life of its own, so hope you enjoy!! :-)

**Fantasies Can’t Be Real by HPFangirl71**

The world was ending. That had to be the only viable explanation. Why the hell else would Derek Hale have kissed him? Yesterday’s scene had been a whirlwind upon his senses. It had left him wondering and wanting…more, so much more.

Derek barked orders like a drill sergeant and sent Stiles’ insides into a tornado-like frenzy. Stiles often found himself challenging the man over everything but still he’d never had the courage to make the first move. Yesterday afternoon, Derek suddenly had. It had been like some vague fantasy brought to life, yet it’d been nothing like the fantasies which Stiles had been secretly harboring. In those fantasies, Derek had been more in control, less needy, not so vulnerable. In fact, his fantasies had been less about feelings and just more of a heady battle of wills. There had been multitudes of rough exchanges resulting in torrid sex but not much else.

Yesterday’s reality had been so much more…

The Reality had been them sharing a closeness Stiles had always been afraid to imagine. He’d always been certain that Derek only saw him as some pathetic nuisance. Just a mere human meddling where he didn’t belong. In fact, yesterday’s fight had been over just that, or so Stiles had thought. 

Stiles knew it had been stupid of him to go try and help Derek with the vicious new wolves but he hadn’t really thought about it like that. He’d known Derek needed help and his brain had just flown on autopilot. He’d do just about anything to help the man out and unfortunately, a lot of times that included risking his life. Derek thought he did it for Scott and maybe it had once started out that way but lately it was far from the case. Scott was so busy with all his Allison drama that he rarely had time for Stiles and that had thrown him more and more in Derek’s path. That’s when the fantasies had begun popping up in Stiles’ head. In fact, that’s when he’d begun falling for Derek Hale.

Stiles had been almost content with the tentative friendship he and Derek had begun forming because he’d never dreamed Derek might actually return his feelings. In fact, yesterday’s display had completely shocked Stiles. The things Derek had whispered, no make that growled into his ear had left him stunned. Derek worried about him. Derek somehow needed him. Derek wanted him. Those realities were hard to hold onto because they seemed so incredibly unreal. In fact, they might just be figments of his wild adolescent imagination. 

That’s why he was convinced the world was coming to an end and in the horror of it all; Derek Hale had completely lost his ever loving mind. 

To prove his theory, Stiles was going back. He was giving Derek a chance to recant all the wonderful things he’d said to Stiles. As much as he longed for more of the man’s incredible kisses, Stiles knew this couldn’t be a reality because it was far too much his fantasy. He was going to give Derek the chance to save face, to go back to normal. Like they were before all the kissing and frottage had begun…


	3. Stiles' Fantasy Becomes Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles still can't believe what actually happened tonight...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains explicit sexual content so I've changed the rating on it and added the subsequent tags so you have been warned. Story is slash pairing and sexual, so Please Do Not Flame!! Thanks and everyone enjoy!! <3

**Stiles’ Fantasy Becomes Reality**

Stiles lay still in the bed, body sweaty, yet content.

He couldn’t believe what had happened to him tonight. He’d actually done it for the first time ever…yep, that’s right… he Stiles Stilinski was no longer a pathetic virgin. A cocky grin slowly spread across his face at that wonderful thought.

It hadn’t happened at all like he’d once anticipated. Instead, it had been so much better!

Stiles turned his body and spooned the person lying next to him. He inhaled the strong musky scent of earth and woods that perfumed his lover. Lover… God, the thought of just what that word entailed made him giddy inside.

He slipped an arm around a well-muscled chest and snuggled into the comfortable warmth that was Derek Hale. Yes, that’s right, Derek Hale. Never in a million years would Stiles have guessed his first time would be with Derek. Imagined it… fantasized continuously about it…sure. But in all reality, he’d really thought he had no chance in hell with the sexy man. He still found it sort of unbelievable even now that it’d happened.

Memories of tonight flashed through Stiles’ mind like a DVD on fast forward. Things were a bit hazy since he’d been just a tad bit drunk when coming up here. Hey, he’d needed something to get his courage up! Anyways, he’d had a couple drinks to calm his nerves before coming up here to confront the big bad Alpha about the kiss they’d shared just yesterday afternoon. He’d been sure it was all a mistake and that Derek would be ready and willing to take it all back just like that. 

Well whatever Stiles had imagined happening, hadn’t. They’d exchanged heated words in the usual manner but then things had gotten quickly out of hand. In Stiles’ head, what had happened and what should have happened were so completely opposite, they might as well have been on two different planets.

Stiles could still recall being thrown against a wall, Derek’s manly body caging him in as their lips met once again. Derek’s kiss had been aggressive and needy as hell. Stiles of course hadn’t put up much of a fight because if truth be told, he’d wanted this… hell, he’d even fantasized about it numerous times but it’d never been quite like this had been.

No, nothing in all those teenage fantasies had prepared him for the intense feel that Derek’s hands on his skin would cause. Derek’s touch as his fingers skirted up beneath Stiles’ shirt had seared an indelible mark upon his body. Derek’s firm grip upon Stiles’ hip as he’d managed to maneuver him onto the bed had branded him forever. He was Derek’s now, for better or worse… come what may, tonight had changed everything.

Stiles remembered how Derek’s tongue skimming across his body had left him breathless, and believe it or not, speechless. He’d barely been coherent enough to beg Derek for more, let alone tell him this was a first for him. Derek had made quick work of his denims and it wasn’t long before Stiles had felt that wonderful tongue sliding down between his thighs. Stiles didn’t have a lot of experience in the sex department but he was pretty sure that the blowjob Derek had given him had to have been the best ever!

Stiles had been lost to the heady sense of arousal and pleasure that Derek’s lips had made him succumb to. In fact, he hadn’t been at all worried or scared until Derek’s fingers pressed in to stretch him open. Then he’d woken up and freaked just a bit. I mean come on; he was a virgin for crying out loud! But then Derek’s tongue had moved to join the fingers that had been slowly working him over and fuck it all, if Stiles hadn’t forgotten just about everything after that, even his own damn name.

Stiles couldn’t sugar coat it in his mind, it had hurt like fuck but incredibly, he’d been able to work through that and be alright with it. He’d just wanted to stay in Derek’s arms so incredibly bad that he’d barely whispered to Derek that he was a virgin. Derek seemed taken aback by the prospect but with Stiles’ urging they’d continued. Derek had been gentle, well as gentle as Derek was capable of and in the end Stiles had really enjoyed the experience. Having Derek come inside his body was a bit unsettling but he imagined the same could be said for his own release painting Derek’s stomach as well.  
  


The physical act of fucking Derek Hale hadn’t been as perfect as his fantasies but instead it had been riddled with awkwardly harsh bits of reality but that was okay. In fact, that was more than okay with Stiles because that meant this was real. That meant that Derek really did whisper how much he loved him as they lay together afterwards. It also meant that Stiles could probably look forward to more of this evening’s wonderful ness in the future. 

Stiles couldn’t be happier over the sudden turn of events in his life and he had the wolves to thank… and really, weren’t they just all a part of this crazy fantasy he’d suddenly fallen into and deemed reality?

Stiles smiled thoughtfully as the memories took over. He pressed his lips softly up against Derek’s temple, being careful not to wake the sleeping wolf. No, Stiles didn’t have a single regret about tonight because everything that had happened, had led him straight to this one blissfully perfect moment of happy reality.


End file.
